


Pay Your Dues

by Litamaxwell45, penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rodinon just wants to be a good person, Save Mitaka, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Supreme Leader Kylo, The First Order runs on Sugar Daddies and Sugar Babies, Universe Alteration, or at least as good a person as you can be in the First Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litamaxwell45/pseuds/Litamaxwell45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: Everyone knows the First Order is built upon the blood, sweat, and tears of the young and ambitious. And within the First Order, there are two ways the young blood climb their way up the ranks. They can either slit a few throats in pursuit of power (or so the rumors go concerning General Hux).Or the new Academy Graduates can find themselves a..."mentor." A higher ranking officer to sponsor and guide them through the First Order. In exchange for favors, of course.Dopheld Mitaka counts the days until he no longer has to suffer Colonel Datoo's 'mentoring'. But what happens when he catches the eye of General Hux, not only the highest command in the First Order, but also the strictest and toughest mentor to work with?Petty Officer Thanisson knows the rules: he 'belongs' to his mentor, and he's willing to submit to that. But when a kind lieutenant in Fire Control makes his heart flutter, will he risk his mentor's ire for love?





	Pay Your Dues

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with another AU! Penpen and Litamaxwell45 here, welcoming you to the first chapter of our newest collab! This is what happens when we get to talking and the topic turns to "How would Sugar Daddies work in Star Wars?"
> 
> And let's face it, you can never have enough Sugar Daddy fics, right? But this one is set in a mostly canon setting (mostly because we're tweaking some ranks and making sure some officers aren't, you know, deadish).
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoy!

The day that broke over Arkanis was special for multiple reasons. The first being that the sky was miraculously clear with only the hint of clouds and no rain forecast, and even the tease of  sun later in the afternoon. A far departure from the almost constant mist or rain and gloom the residents were long used to. The second was the Academy Graduation ceremony.

It was a day a great many people looked forward to. The most expensive restaurants were booked full with large group reservations, the local flower shop had been bustling for several days to keep up with the orders. Transportation to and from the spaceport had been constant and not a single taxi waited idle. The grounds of the Academy itself was full of visitors as well as students. Some families toured classrooms or dorms as current cadets showed younger siblings, and academy hopefuls the lay of the land. Current cadets not yet eligible for graduation still had a week of classes and were seen in the mess or library, the sizable collection of textbooks and haggard appearance a hint to the status of finals week.

Then there was the auditorium lobby, packed full of people of all stations. First Order uniforms with ranks ranging from Major to one stripe General littered the not so open space. They were complimented by the rainbow collection of elegant finery of the civilian spouses that contrasted with the monochromatic regalia.

Many a graduates face was pinched or squished as mothers cooed proudly, proclaiming to anyone who would listen about how big their child had gotten and just how smart they are to have graduated from the Academy. There were even smaller groups of graduates finally free of parents that had found other officers to catch up with. This groups were comparing notes on assignments and time until deployment to see if they had time for just a little more mischief until their service began.

Everything looked and sounded just perfect. But if one listened just a little more carefully, statements that seemed out of place kept popping up. For every, “I’m so proud of you,” there was also a “You styled your hair as I told you to.” Every “You look so grown up in your uniform,” there was a “Suck it in while you’re on stage, no one wants to see your gut.”

The last reason this day was special was the meet and greet of recent graduates and their “sponsors” for as long as the cadet was in need. Not every graduate needed or recieved a sponsor, but a great many, especially those from larger, not as wealthy families, were chosen on this day by a higher ranking officer on their ship or base to aid them as they began their careers in the First Order.

For a price, that is.

While the other graduates prepared with doting (if overbearing) family members. Petty Officer Ian Thanisson prepared for the ceremony alone, staring into the mirror as he carefully combed and styled his hair.

An orphan, his prospects for life had been...limited. It had been nothing short of a stroke of luck that he’d been accepted into the Academy on academic provisions. And for the past fifteen years, his life had been lived in the Academy’s library, studying for his exams, practicing his physical training, and staying out of the wealthier students’ way. He’d been called out as a charity case from the beginning and knew that only his brain and hard work would help him succeed. No one else was going to help him. At least not while he was in the Academy.

He had figured out quickly that his best bet would be to go into communications, and then, codebreaking. It was a specialized field, one that always had a need, and there was room for growth. A value to the First Order.

And it had gotten him to graduation. The hard part was over.

He took a deep breath, taking a second look at his hair before picking up a pair of tweezers. He might not have had the same resources as his more wealthy comrades, but he had a resource most of them did not.

Once his brows were perfectly shaped, he carefully pinched his cheeks for a healthy flush, before dabbing a tiny bit of balm on his bottom lip.

Perfect.

He smiled softly, before turning his attention to his datapad, and re-reading his latest message from his friend and former upperclassmen. 

 

_ Ian  _

_ I know the whole prospect seems daunting, and you’ve never really considered your looks as a tool, but put that babyface to work for you. You’re already smart, and you’re as master of communication, just take everything you’ve seen in those awful holovids and flirt with the richest looking bastard in the room. _

 

He had to chuckle at that. Leave it to Dopheld to be blunt about the whole exchange.

Dopheld Mitaka had been one of the few students at the Academy that had given him the time of day, especially in his marksmanship course. He had been close to failing his rifleman practical, when the older student had taken him aside to coach him on how best to make the long distance shots.

Ian ended up with a Proficient in marksmanship, an a mentor and friend in Dopheld.

Mitaka was one of those students who, while not exactly wealthy, had familial connections within the First Order. His father was Hiromoto Mitaka, a Lieutenant Colonel in the former Imperial Navy. The Empire might be gone, but the officers of the old Navy still had sway over the First Order. Mitaka senior had plenty of connections, and it hadn’t been hard for Dopheld to secure a sponsor, who was overseeing Dopheld on the  _ Finalizer,  _ under General Hux himself. Thankfully, due to the specialized focus of Thanisson’s study, the blond cadet was also stationed aboard the  _ Finalizer _ , and would be seeing Mitaka within the week, hopefully with a sponsor.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The graduates smiled as they shook the Headmaster’s hand and received their diplomas and their official deployment papers. Mothers cried, fathers beamed and younger siblings dreamed of their own graduation in years to come. Then, the real show began.

The baccalaureate was a gathering of all of the guests and students. Many officers that weren’t affiliated with the academy attended and it wasn’t unusual for more credits to be spent on the party than the ceremony. The drink flowed freely as everyone mingled: introductions were made, deals were made, and more often than not, cadets left with a different person than the ones they arrived with. 

Thanisson found his first target chatting with two other men. Tall, trim, and blond like himself, the insignia on his sleeve marked him a staff sergeant. Thanisson waited until the man left the other two to get his drink refilled, then followed him to the bar. He was rehearsing introduction lines when a busty, auburned haired petty officer slide next to the older officer and asked him to order her a drink. All of the man’s attention immediately turned to her and Ian cursed his luck.

 

_ Sometimes, you just can’t fight some officers’ heterosexuality. If a woman latches on to a male officer, it’s very rare you’ll be able to compete, so don’t waste your time. Move on. _

 

Thanisson valued Mitaka’s tidbits of wisdom, especially in a field he had little experience. So rather than waste the trip, Thanisson went ahead and ordered a drink and in the time it took the bartender, the petty officer had the staff sergeant's information and plans to meet up the day she arrived on the ship. Mentally cursing again, he vowed to move quicker next time. Sipping the drink, the blond scanned the room again. There was a group of male officers loitering near the large windows that overlooked the academy’s pool.

Taking his drink, Thanisson wandered closer and listened into their conversation. Once he’d found the highest rank, the young man floated along the edges of the group to get closer, when the whole lot of them erupted into riotous laughter. The officer Thanisson was currently stalking laughed, then did an odd choke snort in the back of his throat and the sound  tickled at the back of Ian’s mind.

 

_ Watch out for Lieutenant Colonel Bravo. The leech can’t keep his hands to himself, even when he’s on duty on the bridge. He’s got terrible hygiene, rancid breath, and the laugh of a dying womp rat! _

 

With an about face his Gunny Sergeant would be proud of, Thanisson moved quickly away from the group and over to the buffet table. He hadn’t really eaten that morning, due to nerves, but now that left him with some very strategic choices. He’d need to avoid anything too powerful in the scent department, or any vegetables that could lodge in his teeth. Bread then, simple carbs to keep up his energy and quickly fill his empty belly. He wouldn’t get sick off of bread...unless it was smothered with the rich Naboo aioli that was being offered. 

Trying to keep from ripping off large chunks and chewing loudly in his haste, as he was once again left to scanning the crowd for prospects. The crowd had lessened at this point, the families that had dinner reservations had long departed, and the more successful graduates left to begin packing up their dorms. But he couldn’t give up, he needed the support. His meager petty officer salary wasn’t enough to cover all of his expenses if he intended to enter the First Order’s code breaking unit.

That would mean he couldn’t be picky though. Next officer who he could find even marginally attractive and stationed on the  _ Finalizer _ would be enough for him, and even then, those would be optional if it came down to it.

Suddenly across the room, he saw a flash of red hair. Intrigued, the blond moved away from the buffet and walked closer. From the back the man was tall, lithe and trim, and definitely commanded the attention of the people around him. Emboldened, Thanisson wasted no time moving forward and decided he was just going to throw caution to the wind and introduce himself. He was within touching distance when the red headed man turned to answer a call and Thanisson immediately recognized the handsome profile of General Hux.

 

_ While everyone would kill to be Hux’s intern, he’s a hard man to please. He has a very specific type that he looks for in his interns, and even then, he expects nothing but perfection at all times and his current intern complains of exhaustion constantly. Hux once called him in the middle of the night just to take notes on a conference call! _

 

There was a split second when Thanisson had to ask himself if, one, he even matched the profile of what Hux wanted in an intern, and, two, if he really had what it took to survive under Hux’s tutelage.

 

_ Hux only ever keeps his interns for a year, regardless of their performance. His interns are always reassigned from the Finalizer, though its always the rank they are transferred to that tells what the General thinks of his interns. I’ve heard tell that one of his interns was transferred away as a Major, though I’m not sure how true that is… _

_ Hux won’t be fooled by pretty looks, he only accepts those with nothing short of Advanced in every class at the Academy. And he  _ will _ check. _

 

The Proficient in marksmanship came to the forefront of Thanisson’s mind, and he quickly moved passed the General and continued his way to the bar. He knew he didn’t meet the General’s standards, and trying to trick the senior officer would do him no favors, so it was better to let the matter lie.

Instead, Thanisson made his way quickly to the bar. It was time for some liquid courage, if nothing else. Because if he couldn’t find a mentor, then the least he could do was get well and fully drunk while he wasn’t paying for the drinks.

“Can I get a Sonic Servodriver, please? Extra dry.”  He sighed, leaning against the bar as the bartender nodded in acknowledgement.

“Now that’s an old fashioned drink for someone so young.”

Thanisson tried his best to keep from starting at the sound of the voice in his ear: low, purring, and definitively female. Instead, he put on his best smile as he turned his attention to the owner of the voice.

The female officer had a stern face, with lean angles and a hungry look in her eyes. Thanisson only spared the briefest of glances from her hungry, penetrating eyes down to the officers medals on her uniform.

A Major. That could work…

“What’s a pretty young thing like yourself doing at this bar  _ all alone?”  _ The officer cooed in his ear. Thanisson felt the warmth of her body press against his side, and a heavy, firm hand cupping his backside.

_ Well, it’s like Dopheld said: there just isn’t helping some officers’ heterosexuality. _ Thanisson mused, turning a coy smile back to his, stars willing, soon-to-be-mentor.

 

* * *

 

 

Petty Officer Dopheld Mitaka was used to receiving summons to Colonel Datoo’s office. Datoo had been his mentor since his father had made the arrangement at Dopheld’s graduation from the Academy. So no, the summons wasn’t unusual. 

The time of day, however, was. Or rather as close to ‘day’ as one got in space, the middle of Alpha shift rotation. Technically, the Petty Officer should be at his station on the east bridge of the  _ Finalizer _ . But a summons was a summons. 

He removed his cover as he stepped into Colonel Datoo’s office, standing at attention just inside the door.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” He asked, professional and poised regardless of the circumstances.

The Colonel looked up from his datapad and a truly lecherous smirk stretched his mouth while his eyes darkened. Mitaka sighed internally, suddenly understanding the mid-day cycle summons.

“Yes, Pet. Come to Daddy.” Datoo pushed back from his desk and patted his thigh in what he probably thought was a enticing gesture. Mitaka fought to keep his face blank as he placed his hat on the side table by the door and slowly sunk to his knees to crawl across the office, just as his sponsor liked.

Datoo watched him, eyes darkening further and a tongue slipping out to wet his thin lips. Once Mitaka reached the older man, he leaned up to crawl into his lap, but was halted by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Actually, while you’re down there, why don’t you help Daddy out, hm?” While one hand gripped and knead Mitaka’s shoulder, the other unfastened the closure of his pants. Mitaka didn’t let the shame and disgust show on his face, and he allowed his mind to go blank. This wasn’t the first favor his “daddy” had asked of him after all. And no doubt it wouldn’t be the last. But Mitaka supposed that there were worse things to suffer than a bitter taste in his mouth and a sore jaw when he was able to return to work.

When Datoo’s grunts started to build and increase in frequency, Mitaka figured his humiliation was nearly over, when suddenly the Colonel pushed him away. The young man only had a moment to wonder when Datoo pulled him up roughly, yanked his standard issued uniform pants and briefs down to his knees, and spun him around to bend him over the officer’s desk. Mitaka barely caught himself before his face met the hard, cold surface, datapads and styluses flying everywhere.

Prep was minimal and quick before Datoo was on top of him, and taking his pleasure without a care for the boy beneath him, and when it was all over Datoo fell back into his chair and Mitaka slid to the floor in a messy heap.

_ Forget the sore jaw _ , Mitaka thought to himself darkly. He’d had to make sure he hadn’t torn something. If he had to report to Medical for such an injury, there would be no hiding the cause. Not that such things were uncommon, but still… Mitaka had wanted to keep some shred of his dignity intact.

Voice now cold and the smirk turned cruel, Datoo quickly straightened his uniform and tossed an insignia patch on the floor in front of the young man.

“Clean yourself up,  _ Lieutenant _ , and get back to work.”

Without a word, Mitaka grabbed the promotion, pulling up his pants and all but ran from the office, barely remembering to grab his cover on the way out the door.

It wasn’t until he was several corridors away that Mitaka saw fit to duck into a maintenance closet  to pull himself together. He couldn’t return to the bridge like he was, certainly.

After quickly checking himself for bleeding (which thank the stars there was none), Mitaka began the slow, methodical process of ensuring his uniform was smooth, pristine, professional. It was more to calm himself than for the benefit of the fabric: it was so much easier to focus on the crease of his dress pants than the sharp pain in his backside, easier to brush imaginary dust from his jacket than to think of the Colonel’s hold on his shoulder. Easier to slick back his hair over and over again than think about the cause of the awful taste in his mouth.

Once he was sure he was sure everything was in place, Mitaka took a moment to turn over the Lieutenant’s badge in his hand. Lieutenant. He’d have more responsibilities now, but Mitaka had come to expect that. If anything, the Petty Officers’ duties had been dreadfully dull for Mitaka’s liking.

And he was one rank closer. 

One rank closer to Major.

One rank closer to being out from under Colonel Datoo’s control.

One rank closer to no longer needing a ‘mentor’ at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, poor Mitaka! Hopefully things will get better for him! And sorry Hux and/or Kylo didn't make much of an appearance here, this first chapter was a lot of setting the stage.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed! Please, let us know what you think, we both love hearing ideas!


End file.
